doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes of Everybody Loves Yoshi
Thease are episodes of the hit RMDH Channel TV show Everybody Loves Yoshi. Season 1 Pilot: "The Epicness Begins!" 'Summary: Yoshi and his friends decide to play a marathon of Mario Kart Wii Custom Tracks. 1st appearance of Yoshi, Birdo, Mario, and Luigi. Episode 1: '"A Day in the Life of a Yoshi" 'Summary: Yoshi introduces us to an ordinary day in the life of a cheerful green dinosaur. 1st appearance of Princess Peach and Shy Guy. Episode 2: '"Elmo's Island" 'Summary: Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder attempt to set up their own island near Yoshi's Island, so Yoshi must go and beat the living shit out of them. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 3: '"My Little Yoshi: Friendship is Badass!" 'Summary: Waluigi convinces Yoshi to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but Yoshi is skeptical about the show's popularity. Guest appearance of the ponies and 1st appearance of Waluigi. Episode 4: '"Drew Cums to Visit!" 'Summary: When Elmo and friends are annoying Yoshi, he hires Drew Pickles to go and rape them. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles. Episode 5: '"Ronald and Yoshi at the 2014 Ronolympic Winter Games!" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds and The Soviet Yoshis go head to head at the 2014 Winter Ronolympics! 1st appearance of the Soviet Ronalds and the rest of the Soviet Yoshis. This is also an episode of "Everybody Loves Grimace". Episode 6: '"Kamek Attacks!" 'Summary: Kamek and Bowser decide to attack the Soviet Yoshis unexpectedly. Now the Soviet Yoshis must stop their enemies. 1st appearance of the main villains of the series, Kamek and Bowser. Episode 7: '"OMFG, It's Sofia the First!" 'Summary: Things get awkward when Sofia the First appears on the scene and starts annoying her arch-rival Baby Peach. Yoshi hires Barney to rape her. 1st appearance of Sofia the First. Episode 8: '"Yoshi's Day Off" 'Summary: Yoshi decides to take the day off and visit Animal Jam Studio for a while. 1st appearance of DJ 2, DJ 1, and DJ 3. Episode 9: '"Meet the Humoungous Bunch!" 'Summary: Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch arrive on Yoshi's Island and now the Soviet Yoshis must beat the fuck out of them. 1st appearance of Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch. Episode 10: '"Chi Vs. Pinkie Pie" 'Summary: Chi the Kitten is annoyed because Pinkie Pie is trying to out-cute her, so she challenges her to a battle. Guest appearance by Pinkie Pie. Episode 11: '"It Came From The Planet Kaiju!" 'Summary: While watching ''Godzilla and Pacific Rim on a stormy day, Yoshi recieves a surprise welcome from Godzilla and Knifehead. Guest appearance by Godzilla and Knifehead. Episode 12: '"Yoshi Insanity" '''Summary: One day while watching a TV commercial for the game ''Disney Infinity, Yoshi decides to make a game called Yoshi Insanity. Guest appearance by Sulley, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Mr. Incredible. Episode 13: '"Yoshi Watches The Hub" '''Summary: Yoshi turns the TV on to the Hub after seeing an insane commercial for the channel. Guest appearance by the ponies and the Transformers. Episode 14: '"Elmo's Island DS" 'Summary: Elmo makes a ripoff of Yoshi's Island DS called ''Elmo's Island DS. Yoshi then beats the crap out of him. Part 1 of the Season 1 Finale. Episode 15: '"Elmo's Story" '''Summary: Elmo makes a ripoff of Yoshi's Story called ''Elmo's Story. He then has a seizure and Yoshi kills him. Part 2 of the Season 1 Finale. Season 2 Episode 16: '"Yoshi Visits Grant Kirkhope" '''Summary: Yoshi goes to the United Kingdom to visit his friend Grant Kirkhope, the badass composer for Rareware games. Guest appearance of Grant Kirkhope. Episode 17: '"Meet the Sonichu" 'Summary: Yoshi meets Sonichu, the star of the god-awful comic series of the same name. He then beats the crap out of him. 1st appearance of Sonichu. Episode 18: '"Predaking's Comeuppance" 'Summary: When Elmo and friends are annoying Yoshi, he teams up with the amazingly epic Predaking to kill them. 1st appearance of Predaking. Episode 19: '"The Titanically Shitty Film" 'Summary: The Soviet Yoshis go to the movie theater to watch the Ang Lee film "Life of Pi", but Kamek makes them watch "Titanic: The Legend Goes On". Guest appearance by Fritz the Rapping Dog. This is based off the EBLG episode "The Titanically Bad Movie". Episode 20: '"Yoshi Vs. LJN" 'Summary: Yoshi orders an entire box of LJN games online and plays through each and every single one. He then burns the games in an incinerator. 1st appearance of LJN. Episode 21: '"The Angry Video Game Nerd Presents: Yoshi Games" 'Summary: The Angry Video Game Nerd plays and reviews the following Yoshi games: ''Yoshi (NES), Yoshi's Cookie (NES and SNES), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES), Tetris Attack (SNES), Yoshi's Story (N64), Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (GBA), and Yoshi's Island DS (DS). Guest appearance of the Angry Video Game Nerd. This is also a lost episode of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Episode 22: '"Nightmare on Yoshi's Island" '''Summary: After playing the shitty games ''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on Elm Street, Yoshi has a nightmare about Jekyll, Hyde, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Kruger. Guest appearance by Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Kruger. This is the show's first holiday-themed episode and the show's first Halloween episode. Episode 23: '"Humoungous Among Us!" '''Summary: Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch return, so Yoshi and friends must beat the fuck out of them again. Episode 24: '"The Soviet Yoshis In Japan!" 'Summary: Yoshi wins a scratch-off contest to Japan, so he invites the entire Soviet Yoshis to come with him. There, they get in all sorts of epic antics. Guest appearance by the cast of Lucky Star and Azumanga Daioh. Episode 25: '"Yoshi's Swell Thanksgiving" 'Summary: Yoshi is invited to Drew Pickles's house to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Barney Bunch. This is the show's second holiday-themed episode and the first Thanksgiving episode. Episode 26: '"Rise of the Betty Bunch!" 'Summary: Yoshi gets a surprise when Betty Deville's sick group of lesbians appears on Yoshi's Island. 1st appearance of The Betty Bunch. Episode 27: '"Yoshi in: Attack of the Toybots" 'Summary: Yoshi gets sucked into the god-awful game Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He now must fight his way out and destroy the game. Guest appearance by SpongeBob, the Nicktoons, and the Toybots. Episode 28: '"A Very Yoshi Christmas!" 'Summary: The Soviet Yoshis try to have an awesome Christmas, but Kamek and Bowser plan to ruin the fun. This is the show's third holiday-themed episode and the first Christmas episode. Episode 29: '"Night of the Living Insane Woody" 'Summary: After watching the video ''Toys Gone Wild!, Yoshi gets a visit from Insane Woody himself. 1st appearance of Insane Woody. Episode 30: '"Yoshi's Badass New Year Celebration!" '''Summary: The Soviet Yoshis, the Soviet Ronalds, and the Barney Bunch ring in the new year together. This is the show's fourth holiday-themed episode and the first New Year's Day episode. This is the Season 2 Finale. Season 3 Episode 31: '"Meet the Pube Muppet!" 'Summary: Yoshi gets a rude awakening from the Pube Muppet and his Pubic Family. 1st appearance of Pube Muppet and the Pubic Family. Episode 32: '"HI BILLY MAYS HERE!" 'Summary: The world's most badass pitchman visits Yoshi's Island to sell Oxi Clean to the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Billy Mays. Episode 33: '"Pedo Bear Strikes Back!" 'Summary: Pedo Bear tries to harass Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, so Yoshi must protect them at all costs. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 34: '"Western Wonderland" Summary: Yoshi and pals go to Western Land to have a rootin' tootin' good time! But Bowser and Kamek are not far behind. Guest appearance by Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and return of Insane Woody. Episode 35: "Billions of Bagels!" Summary: Luigi buys an invention that can shoot out bagels. But when it starts to malfunction, Yoshi must find a way to stop it from covering the Island in bagels. Episode 36: "Preparing for Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie!" Summary: Following the success of the "Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie" series, Yoshi goes to plan a movie of his own. This episode ties in with the movie. Episode 37: "Galaxy Guardian" Summary: A mysterious princess from outer space arrives to be recruited into the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Rosalina. Episode 38: "Lon Lon Ranch-hands!" Summary: Yoshi goes to the Lon Lon Ranch to acclimate the ranch-hand's daughter into the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Malon. Episode 39: "Yoshi's Night Club" Summary: Yoshi establishes a nightclub for his friends to have a great time, but first he must find a DJ to provide music. Return of DJ 2 and guest appearance by Grant Kirkhope. Episode 40: "A Trip To Ronald McDonald Hell" Summary: Yoshi and his pals head to Ronald McDonald Hell to have an INSANE time, but Kamek and Bowser will not allow it. Episode 41: "It's All About Speed!" Summary: The world's fastest hedgehog drops by Yoshi's Island to challenge Mario to a race. 1st appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog. Episode 42: "Crash Bandicoot Returns" Summary: The world's most iconic marsupial makes his grand comeback by visiting Yoshi's Island. This catches Mario's attention. 1st appearance of Crash Bandicoot. Episode 43: "Sofia's Revenge" Summary: Sofia the First returns and starts annoying Baby Peach and Baby Daisy again, so Yoshi must stop her before it gets out of control. Return of Sofia the First. Episode 44: "Watch Out For Molestia!" Summary: Yoshi gets a surprise visit from Princess Celestia, but realizes that it's her perverted counterpart in disguise! Now, he must escape before she can rape him. Guest appearance by Molestia. Episode 45: "The Soviet Yoshis in New York" Summary: Mario and Luigi invite the Soviet Yoshis on a trip to New York City, where they get into all sorts of antics. Guest appearance by King Kong and the cast of Sesame Street. Episode 46: "Welcome to Equestria!" Summary: The Soviet Yoshis make their first trip to the whimsical land of Equestria. Guest appearance by the ponies. Episode 47: "Yoshi Recuperates" Summary: Yoshi tries to recuperate after his trip to Equestria. Episode 48: "It Came From Planet Sheen!" Summary: The biggest Ultra Lord fan ever visits to join the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Sheen Estevez. Episode 49: "Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Game!" Summary: Yoshi decides to make his own video game about the Soviet Yoshis. It is such a big hit, even Kamek and Bowser buy it. This is Part 1 of the Season 3 finale and ties in with the game. Episode 50: "Yoshi Rests" Summary: Yoshi tries to rest after going through his own game. This is Part 2 of the Season 3 finale. Season 4 Episode 51: "Panty & Stocking with Yoshi" Summary: Two hot chicks are welcomed into the Soviet Yoshis and introduce our hero to The Frollo Show. First appearance of Panty and Stocking. Episode 52: "The Neverending Epicness!" Summary: When Yoshi reads a story to Baby Peach, they are sucked into the story and must find their way out. This is a parody of The Neverending Story and is based off of the Soviet Ronalds Unleashed episode "The Neverending INSANITY!". Episode 53: "A Swell Time On Yoshi's Island" Summary: Kamek and Bowser pick a wrong time to be on Yoshi's Island, as Drew Pickles and his swell men have arrived for a swell time! Return of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 54: "Teletubby Trouble!" Summary: Yoshi's Island gets an invasion of friendly creatures who end up joining the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Teletubbies. Episode 55: "Yoko Littner's Surprise Attack" Summary: A young hunter launches a surprise attack on Yoshi's Island, but Yoshi defeats her and she ends up joining the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Yoko Littner. Episode 56: "Yoshi's 4th Of July Celebration!" Summary: The Soviet Yoshis, the Soviet Ronalds, and the Barney Bunch celebrate the 4th of July in true American style! This is the show's 5th holiday-themed episode. Episode 57: "Yoshi's Island: Tropical Freeze" Summary: When the Island is suddenly covered in snow and ice, Yoshi and friends must figure out who's causing this tropical freeze. This is a parody of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze and guest appearance by Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. Episode 58: "Truce!" Summary: Kamek and Bowser come to Yoshi's Island declaring a truce with the Soviet Yoshis. But are they telling the truth? Episode 59: "Molestia's Revenge" Summary: Princess Molestia starts harassing the residents of the Island again, so Yoshi must stop her before it gets out of control. Return of Molestia. Episode 60: "Crazy Colonel" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe arrives on Yoshi's Island, but the Soviet Yoshis will not allow it. Guest appearance by Colonel Sanders. Episode 61: "Yoshi Makes Chocolate Pudding" Summary: Yoshi stays up until 4:00 in the morning to make chocolate pudding. Guest appearance by Stu Pickles. Episode 62: "Yoshi's Minecraft Contest" Summary: Yoshi hosts a building contest of the creative game that's known for featuring explosions! 1st appearance of Minecraft Steve. Episode 63: "Elmo's Return" Summary: Elmo and his friends return to the Island after a long absence, but are obviously stopped by the Soviet Yoshis. Return of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 64: "Yoshi's N64 Marathon" Summary: Yoshi and Mario decide to play a marathon of various Nintendo 64 games, including the all-time classic Donkey Kong 64. Episode 65: "Night of the Living Weegee" Summary: When a certain morbid plumber appears on the island and starts terrorizing everyone, Yoshi teams up with Luigi and Fluttershy to take him down. 1st appearance of Weegee and guest appearance by Fluttershy. Episode 66: "Yoshi Goes To See Godzilla" Summary: The Soviet Yoshis get ready to see the new Godzilla film. Guest appearance by Godzilla. Episode 67: "I Wanna See Godzilla!" Summary: Baby Peach wants to see Godzilla, but Yoshi won't let her because of the movie's intense nature, so she sneaks out while Peach isn't looking. Episode 68: "Yoshi And Zilla!" Summary: After watching the new Godzilla movie, Yoshi gets a surprise visit from Godzilla's New Yorker counterpart. Guest appearance of Zilla. Episode 69: "Fatty Bear's Comeback" Summary: When Fatty Bear returns to the Island, Yoshi hires Drew to take him down in a swell battle. Return of Fatty Bear. Episode 70: "Princess Power" Summary: Peach and Daisy go up against Princess Elsa and Princess Anna in a royal showdown. Guest appearance by Olaf the Snowman. Episode 71: "Horror World" Summary: The Soviet Yoshis go to Horror World to have a scary-good time, but Kamek and Bowser won't allow it. Guest appearance by King Boo. Episode 72: "Leaping Lemurs" Summary: A wacky lemur joins the Soviet Yoshis and shows his love for jumping around. 1st appearance of Zooboomafoo. Episode 73: "Look Out, Here Comes Spider-Man" Summary: An awesome superhero is welcomed into the Soviet Yoshis. 1st appearance of Spider-Man. Episode 74: "Sofia Strikes Back!" Summary: Sofia returns to annoy Baby Peach and Baby Daisy yet again, but Yoshi stops her. Return of Sofia the First. Episode 75: "Transformer Time!" Summary: The Island receives an unexpected visit by the Transformers, catching the attention of some Ponies. Guest appearance by the Transformers and the Ponies. Episode 76: "Chi Runs Away" Summary: When Kamek tricks Chi the Kitten into thinking Yoshi doesn't want her anymore, she runs away. Now, Yoshi and his pals must search for their feline friend and snap her out of it. Episode 77: "Unlucky Number 7" Summary: A series of bad luck sweeps across the Island, so Yoshi teams up with Waluigi and Diddy Kong to locate the source of this catastrophe. Episode 78: "So Many Steves!" Summary: Minecraft Steve has an encounter with three other Steves. Guest appearance by Vehicon Steve, Steve Burns, and Steven Magnet. Episode 79: "Beach Blanket Yoshi" Summary: The Soviet Yoshis go to have a great time at the beach, but Kamek and Bowser try to ruin it. Episode 80: "Pedo-palooza!" Summary: Pedo Bear tries to kidnap Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, but is stopped by Yoshi, Peach, and Daisy! Return of Pedo Bear. Season 5 Episode 81: "It's Not Easy Being Green...Or Is It?" Summary: Yoshi and Luigi hold a meeting dedicated to the color green, and are joined by a bizarre ogre. 1st appearance of Shrek. Episode 82: "Team Yoshi 2" Summary: Yoshi mandates a Team Fortress 2 tournament on the Island against Kamek and Bowser's team. Guest appearance by Heavy, Scout, and Engineer. Episode 83: "The 1337ness Is Swell!" Summary: A 1337 snake and an equally 1337 tomato visit the Island to practice their 1337 abilities. 1st appearance of Sammy t3h Snake and Bob the Tomato. Episode 84: "One Hungry Bear" Summary: A very manly bear and his sentient testicle pay the Soviet Yoshis a visit. Guest appearance by Bear and Hungry. Episode 85: "The Big Bad Betty Bunch" Summary: Betty DeVille and her fellow lesbians return to the Island, so Yoshi gets some former members to stop them. Return of the Betty Bunch and guest appearance by Rainbow Dash, Otachi, Toadette, Wii Fit Trainer, and Dixie Kong. Episode 86: "Birdo Meets Rarity" Summary: Birdo has an encounter with a very fabulous pony, and she tries to get the Island set to meet her standards. Guest appearance by Rarity. Episode 87: "All Hail The King!" Summary: One of Ronald's foes appears on the scene and starts acting hostile towards everyone, forcing Yoshi to go and stop him. 1st appearance of Burger King. Episode 88: "Wicked Wendy!" Summary: One of Ronald's rivals appears and threatens to destroy the Island's supply of McDonald's food, but Yoshi does not approve. 1st appearance of Wendy Episode 89: "The Soviet Yoshi's 3 Year Anniversary" Summary: It's been 3 years since the Soviet Yoshis were established, so Yoshi and his crew celebrate in true Soviet Yoshi style! Episode 90: "Power Surge" Summary: When all the electricity on the Island goes out, Yoshi must find a way to restore it to normal. Episode 91: "Dinosaurs and Kaiju Unite!" Summary: Yoshi, Barney, and several other reptiles team up and go on a quest of epic proportions. 1st appearance of Mr. Gus and guest appearance by Godzilla and Zilla. Episode 92: "Happy Birthday, Yoshi!" Summary: Shy Guy, Mario, and Peach team up with Pinkie Pie and King Dedede to plan something special for Yoshi's birthday. Guest appearance by Pinkie Pie and King Dedede. Episode 93: "I Am The Eggman!" Summary: An egg-shaped scientist shows up on the Island and starts turning the wildlife into robots. This catches Sonic's attention. Guest appearance by Dr. Eggman. Episode 94: "Yoshi's Island: Dark Moon" Summary: When the Island is engulfed in darkness, Yoshi and Luigi go on a journey to find the cause of this blackout. This is a parody of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and guest appearance by Nightmare Moon. Episode 95: "Battle For Yoshi's Island: Part 1" Summary: Yoshi's Island is in peril when the evil Tirek declares war on the Soviet Yoshis! 1st appearance of Tirek and Part 1 of the Series Semi-finale. Episode 96: "Battle For Yoshi's Island: Part 2" Summary: Tirek captures several of the Soviet Yoshi members, forcing Yoshi to do the unimaginable and team up with Kamek and Bowser. Part 2 of the Series Semi-finale. Episode 97: "Battle For Yoshi's Island: Part 3" Summary: Can Yoshi, Birdo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kamek, and Bowser rescue the captured Soviet Yoshis members and continue on with their quest? Part 3 of the Series Semi-finale. Episode 98: "Battle For Yoshi's Island: Part 4" Summary: Yoshi and his team get ready to enter Tirek's domain for the final showdown. Part 4 of the Series Semi-finale. Episode 99: "Battle For Yoshi's Island: Part 5" Summary: It's the final battle between Yoshi and Tirek! Can our hero overcome this terrible foe? Stay tuned! Part 5 of the Series Semi-finale. Episode 100: "Everybody Loves Yoshi 100th Episode Celebration!" Summary: With Tirek finally defeated, and Kamek and Bowser going back to being enemies with Yoshi, the Soviet Yoshis celebrate 100 episodes of Everybody Loves Yoshi! This is the Series Finale. Stay tuned for Soviet Yoshis Unleashed! Category:TV Shows Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Loves Yoshi Category:List of Episodes